One method of monitoring network performance includes measuring the processing time on a first node, such as a client, and the processing time on a second node, such as a server. Conventionally, this method was applied where the client and server were on the same local area network (LAN), so that factors such as network delay external to the LAN did not need to be considered. Also, a given node may perform multiple processes concurrently. Conventional methods may determine the time for each such process, and then sum the individual times to yield a total node processing time. The calculated total may thus exceed the actual time required by the node to perform the concurrent processes. Such a method may therefore result in confusion or misinterpretation of results.
Realistic networks generally include multiple LANS and interconnecting equipment, and/or communications links. Furthermore, such implementations may involve concurrent processing as discussed. Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method of monitoring network performance whereby network delay is considered, and whereby times allocated to concurrent processes sum to actual node processing time.